Toujour
by lightmylumiere
Summary: High school Huddy fluff in French class. Sweet stuff for Valentine's day. R&R one-shot complete. Fixed French English translations!


*Ah, Valentine's day. The day every fanfiction is posted or updated, the day everyone reads and posts their loving supportive comments. And, for me, the day of the year that it's completely okay to accept candy from a stranger. If people spent less money on Valentine's day and more on important things (paying off their house, filling the gas tank of their car, ect.) we would be in a pretty rich world.

So the title of this one-shot is French, which makes it all the better. And i translated the french to english in parenthesis for easier reading. Because of Cuddy and House went to the same high school around the same time he would be in the feminine French class with all the pretty rich girls...

High school Huddy. Review please!*

Toujour

She walked into class and sat at her desk. Three minutes until the bell rang. She fixed her sweater dress and smoothed out the top of it. She had enough time to pull out her book for Allied Health 1, her next bell class, just in time to finish writing her definition of the terminology flashcards. 7:58 exactly.

Three minutes passed and the tardy bell rang. Greg House, the only senior in French one, ran in just in the nick of time. He had on jeans and Converse high tops, written on in sharpie and decorated from their original white state with numerous definitions and records and music things. His shirt was a simple tee, a black tee shirt with the logo for some band Lisa Cuddy had never heard of. His unruly hair matched his personality, as the persnickety juniors and sophmores stated behind gossiping hands with their rumoring tongues. "Mister House." The teacher, a round woman in her late forties with short blonde hair and deep brown eyes, snapped. "You're late. Again."

"Sorry, Madame." He returned quite sarcastically. He ran his hand through his messy forest of dark hair, his blue eyes gazing back into Lisa's.

"What's on the agenda today, Madame Wormhood?" Lisa asked softly, her voice meek and quite timid. It had a certain power behind it, a chilling sort of power. The kind of power that made Greg's mind go blank.

"Today we will be doing introductions. You will state your name and say hello, what grade you are in and your favorite color. Pair up." Before the teacher could even finish her statement, there were people darting about the room. Everyone had a partner. Everyone, that is, except Greg House. He sent a chill down Lisa's spine. "Lisa, Greg; go on, pair up." They stood across from each other and prepared to speak as the classroom clamor rose.

"Mon nom est Lisa Cuddy, je suis en neuvième année, et vous êtes un bouffon." She said quaintly, curtsying deeply, peering into his cold blue eyes. (My name is Lisa Cuddy, I'm in ninth grade, and you're a buffoon.)

"Je suis Greg House, et je ne savais pas que vous parlait le francais." Greg smiled and offered his hand to the beautiful young girl. (I'm Greg House, and I didn't know you spoke French.)

"contrairement à vous, je réussis à porter une attention dans cette classe." She interjected, folding her arms across her chest, making her dress wrinkle the slightest bit. (Unlike you, I manage to pay attention in class.)

"Qui a besoin de faire attention quand ils savent déjà ce qu'ils font?" His reply was quick and agile, like a language he had known forever. (Why pay attention to what you already know?) "Où avez-vous apprendre le français, jeune dame?" (Where did you learn French, young lady?)

"Ma famille a accueilli un échange années d'études il ya. et vous?" Lisa's replies were fluidly rolling off her tongue. (My family hosted an exchange student from there. And you?)

"Je suis un gosse militaire. Ma famille a déménagé autour, et j'ai ramassé sur les choses." He saluted as though to prove his point. (I'm a military brat. My family moved around a lot, and I picked things up.)

"Et je croyais que vous étiez une personne facile à analyser." Lisa mused. (And I thought you were an easy person to analyze.) "Lazy, indisciplin s, ne donnant jamais fous." (Lazy, unruly and never giving a damn.)

"Et j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous lire comme un livre, comme tous les autre fille dans cette école." Greg pointed out. (And I thought I could read you like a book, like any other girl in this school.) "Flirte ditsy et petites putes." (Ditsy flirts and little whores.)

"Ne jugez pas un livre par sa couverture." Her retort, as she jammed her finger into his chest. (Don't judge a book by its cover.)"Comment suis-je si?" (How am I then?)

"Jolie et intelligente." She blushed at the senior's words. (Pretty and smart) "Et que suis-je?" (And what am I?)

"Musical et terriblement belle." They returned to their seats. He muttered a few last words before the real lesson started. (Musical and devastatingly gorgeous)

'Restez qui vous êtes, juste Lisa.' He wrote in his chicken-scratch cursive. (Stay who you are, fair Lisa.)

'Toujours' her reply. (Always)

And she kept to her word.

*So I translated it to French and English after suggestion! :) and reviews are better than heart shaped candy boxes.*


End file.
